Mi color favorito: El azul
by Magaanahi
Summary: Desde hace un año y algunos meses que permanecía en la tierra, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarse: ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de ese mundo? ¿Cuál era su "cosa" favorita? Al fin lo descubrió. Era ella. SOLO ella. One-Shot


**Hola, Queridas lectoras! Estaba aburrida, sin nada que hacer y se me vino esto a la mente. Espero que sea de su agrado… Y muchas gracias si se toman e tiempo para leer.**

* * *

-Cuando no interfiriendo en mi entrenamiento.- Se dijo él mientras suspendía su labor y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. No había otra opción, de seguro era ella, otra vez molestando. Era un problema. Se encerraba allí para no tener que lidiar con ella, y sin embargo, hasta ahí lo seguía… hasta ahí y mas allá. Odiaba que eso le pasara ¿Que poder podría llegar a tener esa débil humana como para colarse en su mente? La capsula de gravedad era lo único que hacía que pudiera focalizarse en su "único" objetivo… O eso creía él.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la mujer de cabello extrañamente azul. Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, con una pose de despreocupación. Esta vez el no pudo observarla como lo hacía cada vez que terminaban de discutir y ella se daba la vuelta, dejándolo contemplar la perfecta figura que se escondía debajo de toda esa ropa. Pero sí que la vio, apenas en unas subidas y bajadas de miradas disimuladas. Aún así notó que llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo carmesí ceñido a ella, largo hasta apenas un par de centímetros antes de las rodillas y con un revelador escote. Combinaba muy bien con los zapatos de tacón alto de un tono plateado, al igual que sus finos aretes y una delicada gargantilla. Aún mejor, todo esto se complementaba con un esplendido cabello azul alisado que se mecía con la brisa que comenzaba a correr allí. Al fin había dejado de lado ese peinado rizado que la hacía ver más salvaje de la que ya era. Se veía hermosa, tanto que opacaba las titilantes estrellas que empezaban a brillar en el firmamento como resultado del lento anochecer.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Vegeta con su muy típico tono de voz áspero, ronco y malhumorado.

-Uyuyuy parece que no estás de buen humor.- Contestó Bulma con una risita, seguido de un "Hmp" del hombre que tenía pardo en frente- Yo en cambio, estoy muy bien ¿Que no vas a decirme lo hermosa que me veo?

-Grrr Te pregunte qué quieres, no como te encuentras, terrícola. Y, a menos que quieras que esas chatarras te destruyan, date prisa y deja de interrumpir mi entrenamiento.- Bramo él, volviendo a pegarle una rápida mirada a la chica. Aunque con lo poco que la conocía, sabía que ella solo se arreglaba así para salir con la sabandija. Y aunque este ahora se encontrara lejos de la humana (en parte gracias a él) no se había librado de todo. Desde que ella y el insecto cortaron su relación, la frecuentaban otros más, y a veces, salía con ellos. Luego de eso, siempre volvía y se la escuchaba a ella subiendo los escalones y cerrando fuerte la puerta diciendo "todos son iguales"

-Vaya, en verdad estas de muy mal genio hoy- Bromeó.- Solo quería decirte que saldré esta noche y como mis padres no están, ya te he preparado la cena. Cómetela antes de que se enfríe ¿Si?

Miles de pensamientos formulados, ninguna palabra liberada.

No podría preguntarle con que insecto saldría. No podía exigirle que se quedara ahí, en la casa… Con el… Atendiéndolo…—"Basta" se dijo y antes de que la mujer terminara de hablar, dio un portazo y se adentro en el único lugar en el que podía descargarse. Sentía rabia.

Sintió rabia de solo imaginarse que haría ella esa noche, y con quien. La sangre le hervía, a él, quizá el guerrero más frío de toda la galaxia. Qué Ironía.

Hace ya un tiempo había asumido que se sentía atraído hacia esa mujer, pero solo era eso: Atracción física. El era hombre y ella un hembra con una figura perfecta. "_es eso, solo eso. Necesito una mujer_" Pensaba él. Que equivocado estaba.

Se los imagino, ella y el… pero luego dejó de ser él y se convirtió en alguien más. Una sabandija se encontraba en _**SU **_lugar. El desconocido era cuidado, regañado, acariciado como él todos los días. No iba a permitirlo. Ella solo podía "servirle" a él, a nadie más que a él.

Y otra vez imágenes de cómo lo que era _**SUYO**_ era tomado. Involuntariamente su Ki comenzó a acrecentarse cada vez más. Ni siquiera sintió cuando todo ese poder fue expulsado y dio directo contra el tablero de control de su cámara, haciendo que todo allí estalle.

Bulma, que todavía no había recibido su cita y se encontraba en la sala de la corporación capsula, ni bien sintió el piso temblar, se dirigió al lugar en el que ahora solo habían escombros. Antes de salir, tomó el teléfono y marco el numero del caballero que pasaría por ella. Canceló todo. Luego busco el botiquín de emergencias más completo y se lo llevó, seguro que lo necesitaría.

No se equivocó.

Debajo de los trozos partidos de metal y otros materiales, se pudo divisar una parte del malherido cuerpo del príncipe saiyajin.

Una vez que se levanto, a duras penas, pudo notar la gravedad del asunto. Ni bien él quiso ponerse en pie, volvió a caer. Bulma no creyó que pueda levantarse e ir hacia la pequeña enfermería que se encontraba en su casa. Tampoco ella podría cargarlo, ni siquiera podía arrastrarlo hasta la cocina.

A la muchacha eso le hizo acordar aquella vez en la que se encontraba con Yamcha y algo parecido ocurrió. Se había preocupado mucho, y hasta olvidó, por un momento, que su novio se encontraba tras ella, mirándola con recelo. Luego de eso ellos discutieron como nunca; y menos mal que él no se entero que se quedo a cuidar a Vegeta durante toda la noche.

Como era imposible trasladarlo, improviso una sala medica allí, en el patio de su casa, a la vista de las brillantes estrellas, tras el azul oscuro del cielo.

Por suerte, y por desgracia, Vegeta estaba consciente.

Ella observó cada una de sus heridas. Y comenzó a curarlo a pesar de los gruñidos del hombre.

-Mu…mujer… Ya te he… dicho que puedo… cu..curarme solo.- refunfuño él, queriendo esquivar a la chica. Su orgullo era grande, el no podía rebajarse a ser curado por una criatura débil como ella. Sin embargo lo hacía, lo hizo y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de sentir sus suaves manos. Pero no sería fácil. Ella tendría que rogar por tocar al majestuoso príncipe saiyajin.

-Vamos Vegeta, no es momento… Yo puedo hacerlo tranquilamente. No tomará mucho tiempo.-

Dejaría que ruegue más, pero no podía. Estaba muy adolorido, necesitaba ser curado con urgencia.

-Esto está peor de lo que pensé.- Dijo Bulma prestándole atención a una herida en particular que llevaba en la zona abdominal. De todas era la que peor se veía. Comenzó a desinfectarla cuidadosamente colocando una pequeña cantidad de alcohol en un trozo de gaza,que luego apoyaba lentamente sobre la lastimadura del guerrero. Este no decía nada, de vez en cuando un pequeño gruñido era ahogado debido al ardor que el líquido generaba, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a sentirlo. Cada vez que él se lastimaba, aunque solo fuera un rasguño, la humana insistía en curarlo. Era tonto, lo hacía sentir inútil, débil.

El rostro de Bulma marcaba un color rosa pastel, en consecuencia del acercamiento entre ella y su "paciente"; y se intensificó más cuando lo vio mirándola fijo, directo a los ojos.

El la miraba, miraba sus posos azules. No era muy fácil dejar de mirarla, no teniéndola tan cerca, incluso mucho más que otras veces.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acortar distancia, cada vez más. Dejó de mirar sus profundos ojos azabaches, y pasó a sus labios, su objetivo. Ya estaban a punto de rosarse, a punto de tener mayo contacto, solo le faltaban unos milímetros…

-¡AAAAAH!

* * *

-¡Lo siento, Vegeta! Juro que no fue mi intención.- Se disculpaba la chicha, tratando de sacar el excedente del liquido transparente del hombre, para que dejara de arder. En un descuido, mientras casi SUCEDÍA, dejo caer una cantidad considerable de alcohol sobre la herida de Vegeta.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, intentas destruirme!- Acusó él Cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo ella. Luego, viendo que lo que estaba haciendo no daba resultados, comenzó a soplar la herida, que de seguro, se había desinfectado por completo. Soplaba suavemente, con dulzura, intentando calmar la picazón, el ardor… Lo que fuera que sintiera. Así como lo hacía cuando accidentalmente el quita esmaltes tocaba su cutícula dañada.

Esto provoco una sonrisa en el príncipe, quien no tardó en comentar.

-Si haces todo esto solo para tener contacto conmigo, debo decirte que vas por mal camino.- Se mofo él con arrogancia.

-De que estás hablando, vegeta, no lo hago por eso. Fue un accidente.- Aseguro ella, interrumpiendo su labor.

- Hm ¿Y lo de antes también fue un accidente?- dijo él, refiriéndose al casi-beso.

-Mira, si estás haciendo esto para ponerme nerviosa…

- ¿Así que sientes nervios?- Se burló de nuevo, con una voz seductora.

-¡Ay, ya! ¿No insinuaras que me siento atraída hacia ti?

-No lo sé… Dímelo tú. Creo que lo estas demostrando.- Dijo él sencillamente, mirando la mano de la femenina que se encontraba sobre su pecho. Esta, al notar a que se refería la retiró, con un muy notable rubor.- ¿Lo ves? Pero no te culpo. Nadie puede resistirse ante el Príncipe saiyajin.- Al parecer para burlarse de ella si tenía fuerzas.

-Sabes, no termino de decidir entre quedarme y escuchar tonterías o ir por palomitas. Te dejaría tirado si no fuera porque jamás dejo nada a medio hacer.

- Como digas, terrícola.- Hablo él en tono socarrón-Pero ya te he dicho que prefiero cuidarme solo. Además ¿que tu no ibas a salir?-

-Eh? Ah, sí, pero mi cita tuvo un problema con su madre y bueno…- Mintió la muchacha de ojos azules, rápidamente. No quería que supiera que la había cancelado por estar con EL. Ya se imaginaba los comentarios llenos de ego y burla.

-Mmmh, Tonterías de humanos. Son solo unas sabandijas.

Bulma lo omitió. Realmente estaba preocupada por sus heridas. Claro que además, evitaba verlo para que un episodio como el anterior no se repitiera… Por más que quisiera… Por más que quisiera**N**

Llevaba alrededor de unos quince minutos sanando y vendando heridas. Quince minutos en silencio.

Bulma no volvió a verlo a la cara, aprovecho su silencio y su "tranquilidad" para continuar con su labor, y también para observarlo un poquito más. Era increíblemente guapo. Jamás había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como ese. Se ruborizo por sus pensamientos, y decidió valientemente, averiguar si vegeta lo había notado. Lo miró.

Se sorprendió al verlo en esa pose tan relajada, tan serena, viendo las estrellas de una forma peculiar.

-Son preciosas.- Comentó Bulma sin dejar de vendar el golpeado cuerpo del saiyajin.

-¿De qué hablas?- Contestó él, fingiendo no saber a que se refería. Pero claro que sabía, ella se había dado cuenta, y tomó esa pregunta como la iniciativa de una conversación.

- Las estrellas. Son preciosas. Me encanta verlas brillar, me siento tan…

- Yo las he visto de más cerca.- Interrumpió el, recordando sus andanzas como mercenario espacial, viéndolas desde su pequeña nave esférica.

-¿Te gustan?

- Me da igual.

Otra vez el silencio los abrazo. Este no duro mucho, ya que una pregunta, que hace mucho tiempo se formulaba en la mente de la muchacha se escapó.

-Dime, vegeta ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en este planeta? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-¿ De que hablas mujer? Esas son idioteces. – Le respondió él secamente.

-Anda, debe haber algo que te guste, aunque sea un poquitito.- Curioseo de nuevo ella, terminado con la ultima herida que quedaba por sanar. Solo quería saberlo. Era eso, curiosidad.- Algo que te llame la atención, algo que no quisieras perder, algo que te guste.

- Si te lo digo, dejaras de estorbarme.- Bulma asintió con una risita. No sabía porque pero la respuesta le interesaba de sobremanera.- Pues te lo diré… Supongo que mi cámara de gravedad. Y es todo, me largo.- Dijo El príncipe levantándose y entrando a la corporación capsula. Cuando se encontraba en la puerta, se dio vuelta, miro a Bulma y agrego.- Y está destruida, así que construye una nueva.

- Owww… ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?

* * *

Se encontraban los dos, en la misma habitación, acostados, abrazados. Ella a él, el a ella.

Bulma fue la primera en abrir los ojos. En aquellos tiempos esto hubiese sonado raro, conociendo lo perezosa que era la chica. Pero ya hace tiempo que había cambiado un par de hábitos. El ser la "mujer" de un saiyajin que devoraba hasta lo que no había, y la madre de otro, que a pesar de sus ocho años ingería casi la misma cantidad de alimentos, habían logrado ese tipo de cambios.

No escuchó gritos, voces, golpes, y tampoco sintió vibrar la tierra así que supuso que trunks aún dormía. Con plena sinceridad ella diría que eso era perfecto. El que haya transformado costumbres no significaba que le gustaran del todo. Además de que quería disfrutar la situación.

Eran muy pocas las veces en que podía verlo así, dormido ¡Hasta parecía tranquilo y todo!

Lo miró. Solo lo miraba y comprobaba que, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron durante los primeros años de su "relación", podría sacar ventaja a muchas cosas.

Cosas que solo _**ellos**_ podían reconocer.

Quiso aprovechar el momento al máximo así que se aferro mas a él, abrazándolo fuertemente y cerro sus ojos para volver a dormir.

* * *

Sus ojos negro azabache por fin se abrieron, algo molestos por la intensa luz matutina que se filtraba por el ventanal; lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido, otra vez.

Sintió sus suaves brazos envolviéndolo y pensó que no era tan malo. Le gustaba tenerla así, para él. Solo para él, porque ella era _**suya.**_

La contemplo y los recuerdos de cómo empezó todo llegaron a su mente.

Recordó esa noche que, luego de las curaciones y de que él la había dejado sola en el patio, la sintió entrar a la casa.

Él solo se metió en su alcoba, precisamente en el baño, y se dio una ducha de agua fría. No duró mucho tiempo. Se cambio y se puso uno de los pantalones que la señora Brief le había dado para que utilizara como pijama.

Después de un rato escucho sus pasos por el pasillo, precisamente dirigiéndose a su habitación. El salió para ir a buscar algo de comer y cuando volvió la vio salir, aparentemente iba al mismo lugar del que él venía.

Llevaba puesto un muy provocativo camisón corto blanco. Cuando pasó por su lado Bulma le preguntó "¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?" con voz somnolienta, siguiendo su camino, sabiendo que no iba a contestarle.

Pero el no aguanto más.

El verla así, el haberla tenido tan cerca antes, el acordarse de su suave tacto, el imaginársela solo hacían que su instinto no pudiera controlarse y que tuviera que lanzarse a ella como lo hizo.

La tomó de un brazo, la giro y se apodero de sus labios posesiva y apasionadamente. Ella no se negó en ningún momento, también lo quería, así que él solo siguió… Toda la noche…

"_Maldita bruja ¿Qué me has hecho_?" Se preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de perpetuar esos sucesos, y los que siguieron, apoyando la nariz en sus suaves cabellos azules ¡Como le gustaba su aroma!

Recordó entonces la pregunta que ella le había hecho hace más de ocho años atrás." ¿_**Cuál es tu cosa favorita en este planeta**_?""**_Algo que te llame la atención, algo que no quisieras perder, algo que te guste_**." En ese momento le había sonado estúpida. No había nada que le gustara, y no es que eso haya cambiado mucho, muy pocas cosas podían llegar a agradarle. Pero ahora estaba ella. Y también en ese entonces… Ahora entendía todo.

"Mi "cosa" favorita eras tú, Bulma" Pensó él, levantándose.

"Siempre lo serás, mujer vulgar" Sonrió y partió a su cámara de gravedad.

* * *

**FIN**

**Y así concluye este One- Shot. **

**Disculpen si quedo algo Ooc, pero es que, no sé, la historia se me vino así y no quedaría bien de otra forma :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Felices fiestas para todos!**

**Nos leemos, besotes!**


End file.
